Within industrial automation systems market, there are various types of communications network protocols which were developed for products, such as PLCs, to run on the products to be networked together, and for the field devices to be monitored and controlled from various locations within the particular automation systems. Thus, various types of input and output communications devices have been produced to communicate within the various types of communications protocols for the various types of communications networks for the automation systems. For example, FIG. 2 shows various types of communications protocols, such as Interbus-S, Profibus DP, Modbus Plus, Echelon, Seriplex, CAN DeviceNet, CAN SDS, and CANCAL, to name only a few. An additional protocol is FIPIO. Each of these various communications network types require specific input and output devices for communication with the input and output field devices based on the various types of communications protocols each having specific and different communications requirements.
In addition, not only does each network protocol require different input and output communication devices for communication with the various above protocols, but there is also the need of having input and output communication devices for communication directly with the PLCs. Communication between the PLCs and the input and output communication devices can have yet another type of communication protocol which may require different types of input and output communication devices for each different type or brand of PLC.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.